Retailers commonly advertise promotions, sales, discounts, and deals for products offered for sale in physical retail stores. Such advertisements come in a variety of forms from weekly print ads, weekly online ads, displays within the store, etc. Such online ads or product displays are presented to large groups of consumers who interact with the advertisement. As such, conventional ways of promoting the sale of products in physical retail stores are inefficient because they blindly present such advertisements without tailoring such promotions to the needs or desires of any one specific consumer. Moreover, the inherent practical limitations of such conventional means of advertising prevent such consumer-specific tailoring.
Furthermore, retailers commonly offer tens of thousands of products for sale to the consumers in stores. To offer such a substantial amount of products, retailers require stores of considerable size. With stores of such considerable size, consumers who are physically present in the store commonly overlook products of specific interest to them that may have promotions. For example, a promoted product of specific interest to the consumer may be located at an opposing end of the store where the consumer had no intention of approaching. Unless the consumer was to manually investigate every store aisle, one by one, the consumer would have no idea that such product of interest was subject to a promotion. Moreover, consumers may not know that they even need such products of interest and may be unaware of the location of such promoted product of interest in the store. Accordingly, conventional techniques of advertising within the physical store cause a loss of potential sales because the consumer is not made aware, on an individual basis, of the identity, location and promotions available to products of interest to the specific consumer.
The present invention is aimed at least one or more of the problems identified above.